Police VS Peintre
by Enfant lunaire
Summary: Un policier,une graffeuse,leur amour est impossible mais pourtant ils vont s'aimer contre leur destin,contre leur gré.
1. Préface

**Première fic,soyez sympas et indulgent(e)s,s'il-vous-plaît !**

 **Donc je vous présente mon Sasuhina qui a pour titre Police VS Peintre.**

 **Dans cette fic,il n'y aura pas de lemon car je suis nulle pour en écrire.**

 **Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse lire le préface. Laissez des review pour que je sache que y'a des gens qui me lise donc pour je poste le chapitre 1.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto donc les personnages que j'utilise sont aussi à lui.**

Elle ne rêve que d'art et rien d'autre.

Il ne rêve que d'énigmes encore irrésolues.

Elle n'aime que l'odeur de la peinture fraîche.

Il n'aime que la flagrance des questions.

Son regard de perle ne se pose que sur des tableaux qu'il soit fait de la main d'un peintre talentueux ou non,qu'il soit célèbre ou banale.

Ses yeux noirs perçants trouve la réponse et repère le mystère qu'il soit un simple vol ou un meurtre sanglant.

L'art la fait rêver,la transporte dans un autre monde.

Le mystère le rend heureux,le sang mystique vient le trouver dans le secret.

Elle aime créer de l'art,même les garçons qui lui tournent autours ne l'intéresse pas,aussi beaux et attentionnés soient-ils.

Il aime résoudre des mystères plus qu'entendre les filles ou les femmes qui hurlent sont noms à son passage,qu'elles soient belles ou intelligentes.

Elle fait ses œuvres clandestinement mais ne s'est jamais fait attrapé.

Il a été envoyer par les plus hauts gradés pour résoudre cette affaire.

Elle veut rendre heureux tous ceux qui voient ses œuvres.

Il veut maintenir l'ordre établie par l'état pour la sécurité des citoyens.

À travers ses œuvres,elle montre son envie de liberté.

À travers sa réussite,il veut se montrer digne d'être successeur de sa famille.

Elle ne peut révéler son identité.

Il veut révéler son identité.

Elle ne cherche que la liberté dont elle a été priver par sa famille.

Il ne cherche que l'attention de son père dont il a été priver en étant né après son frère.

Elle peindra jusqu'à la liberté absolue.

Il résoudra toutes les affaires jusqu'à la gloire totale.

Elle est douce,belle,attentionnée,gentille et intelligente.

Il est froid,beau,intelligent,cruelle mais pourtant si gentil au fond.

Ils sont opposés.

Elle doit être arrêter.

Il doit l'arrêter.

Elle aime se montrer utile.

Il aime utiliser les autres à son profit.

Leur amour est impossible mais pourtant il va se créer et exister pour l'éternité.

L'éternité est court pour leur amour.

Ils se détesteront au début alors comment est-ce possible qu'ils s'aiment à la fin ?

Découvrons leur histoire. Leur histoire d'amour.

 **Alors c'était comment ? Laissez vos avis en review ! Je posterai le chapitre 1 que si il y a une dizaine review !**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà le chapitre 1. J'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai atteint mon quota de 10 reviews (même plus que prévu ) ! Je vous remercie énormément *s'incline à max***

 **Je remercie Kajol , yoomi , Flo , aby , sasuhina love , Soda , fika , So et aux anonymes, d'avoir laisser un review.**

 **Et pour info : je fais tout au feeling donc je ne sais rien de ce qui va se passer pour la suite.**

 **Enfin bref... Bonne lecture j'espère aussi que vous allez apprécier ce premier chapitre autant de le préface !**

-L'art ne sert à rien,il n'y a aucun sens d'en faire,sa voix résonnait dans la salle d'art plastique.

Les uns s'en fichaient et pensaient comme lui, les autres s'en trouvaient outragés mais,ayant peur de croiser son regard,préféraient se taire. Un silence pesant s'installa,confortablement,dans la salle de Deidara-sensei,qui était sortit pour prendre des matériaux manquants.

-C'est faux ! se révolta une fille. L'art est magnifique ! Il exprime notre envie !

-La bouche et les cordes vocales ont la même fonction,répondit Sasuke Uchiha.

-Il capture le temps !

-Notre mémoire peut très bien faire l'affaire.

-Non,dit-elle en secouant la tête de désapprobation. Notre mémoire n'est pas éternelle,tôt ou tard,on oubliera le visage des êtres importants et l'art est là pour éviter cela. L'art capture le temps et les sentiments.

C'est à ce moment que tous les élèves,ici présent,entendent l'applaudissement du professeur d'art :

-Bravo,Hinata Hyûga ! C'est exactement ça ! L'art est précieux,irremplaçable car il montre les sentiments d'antan,ce que les textes n'expliquent pas assez bien ! Quant à toi,Sasuke Uchiha,as-tu compris la signification de l'art ?

-Il ne sert qu'au faible,répondit celui-ci froidement.

Le sensei allait le réprimander quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours.

En sortant,une jeune fille aux cheveux roses vint serrer la Hyûga dans ses bras :

-Hinata ! Tu as été si courageuse ! Tu as bien parler !

-Mais ça n'a pas suffit à convaincre Uchiha-kun.

-Dire qu'au début,je l'ai trouvé beau,charmant et classe ! Même si il est toujours aussi beau et classe... ajouta la rose.

-Charmant ? Tu as oublié qu'il est détestable et détestable et détestable... Je l'ai sût dès le début.

Son amie l'invitant à continuer sur sa lancée,elle soupira.

-Tu te souviens de ce matin ? Sa présentation ? Que je vais citer mot pour mot « Sasuke Uchiha. Si vous avez des infos sur Hina la graffiteuse,dîtes-le moi. Je ne comptes pas rester avec une bande de ratés. » Voilà ! déclare Hinata.

-C'est vrai que c'était pas très sympas mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! la coupa son amie. Il n'est qu'un sale type de bas zone ! s'exclame-t-elle serrant les poings d'un air déterminé.

Sakura sourit. Très peu de gens sont capables de rendre Hinata de mauvaise humeur ou même en...colère. Ce Sasuke est très intéressant...

La cloche sonne,les deux filles rentrent en classe. Plus qu'une heure est Sakura pourra retournez chez elle. Hinata se prépara,mentalement, à faire face à son père.

-Après les cours-

Sasuke marchait en direction du parc. Il l'avait déjà repéré en allant au lycée. Rien qu'au mot « lycée »,il fut de mauvaise humeur. Cet homme,le brun le déteste avant même d'avoir passer une semaine avec lui. Et puis,il y a cette fille. Personne ne conteste ce qu'il dit et surtout pas une fille dont le niveau d'intelligence est moyenne. Elle se sert sûrement de l'art pour avoir une moyenne acceptable en fin d'année. Oui,une fille qui fait semblant d'aimer l'art juste pour faire augmenter ses notes. Une fille superficielle.

Il déteste les gens superficielles,qui mentent à tout bout de champ juste pour faire bonne impression chez les professeur et garder la côte auprès des élèves.

Il déteste cette fille aux yeux sans pupille. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'a pas remarquer qu'il était arrivé,le soleil brillait vraiment fort alors il marcha dans l'ombre.

Il n'était pas très enthousiaste d'entrer dans le parc. Il n'aime pas tellement être entourer de gens. Mais il préfère errer dans le parc sans but que de fixer le mur remplis de photos de son père fière de son frère,dans sa chambre.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir avant d'entrer,enfin,dans le parc.

Premier inconvénient : il y a trop de soleil,il ne supporte pas d'être exposer ainsi,vulnérable,face à cet étoile qui diffuse,soit disant,de la « chaleur ».

Deuxième inconvénient : il y a trop de bruit,il n'est pas habitué à autant de son, lui,il aime le silence,le silence des morts,le silence des cadavres.

Et dernier inconvénient : il l'avait repéré,il l'avait vu assis sur le banc.

Elle est la dernière personne qu'il voulait voire et la liste était plutôt longue,il aurait préféré,mille fois,de tomber sur cette rousse hystérique.

Finalement,regarder le mur de ses échecs était,soudainement, devenu plus passionnant jusqu'à ce que cette brune attire sa curiosité ; elle fixe,sans ciller, devant elle. Il regarda le point qu'elle observe. Il fut déçu,il n'y avait qu'un parquet de fleurs. Et en plus les fleurs n'étaient pas très belles.

Il s'approcha d'elle,elle doit avoir un angle différent du sien pour être captivée par ces banales fleurs. Il s'approchait lentement et hésitait parfois pensant : _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais !? Je m'intéresse à un truc sans importance ?_

Il remarqua qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux nacrés,il s'approcha encore d'un peu.

Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et ses mains aussi vives que l'éclair commencèrent à tracer des lignes avec son crayon sur une feuille posée sur ses cuisses,il avança de plus en plus curieux,en tant que enquêteur c'est primordial d'être curieux.

Il était juste derrière elle,à présent,et regardait par-dessus son épaule. Il n'en croyait presque pas ses yeux : ses longs doigts fins traçait ou plutôt dessinait des lignes parfaites qui s'entrecroisent par moment ou fusionnent ensemble pour créer une image splendide,elle n'était qu'au début mais dans son dessin,il voyait presque les fleurs renaître,plus exceptionnelle qu'en vrai. Il vit aussi de magnifiques papillons aux ailes de fées virevoltant auprès des fleurs et des enfants qu'elle est en train de crayonner.

Des heures s'étaient écoulées,elle commence à mettre la couleur et lui,toujours derrière,observait ses gestes gracieux. C'est que quand le soleil commence à se décliner qu'ils remarquèrent qu'il faudrait rentrer. Sasuke fit demi-tour et s'en alla en quatrième vitesse tandis qu'Hinata rangeait ses affaires.

Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si superficielle,pensa le brun.

 **Enfin fini ! J'espère que vous allez aimez,pour ce chapitre j'ai un peu bâcler faut dire... enfin laissez vos avis en review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Je culpabilise trop d'avoir déçu des gens donc je publie ce chapitre fait avec soin,amour et temps. Pourvu que vous allez l'aimer. Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : pour le chapitre 3,on verra si j'ai l'inspiration.**

Dans le ciel,les étoiles s'amusent à cache-cache. Sur la terre,le silence règne.

Une ombre lance une corde depuis un balcon. Elle marche silencieusement. Chargée, seulement, d'un petit sac à dos remplis de bombes de peintures. C'était Hina.

Elle surveilla les alentours,avant de courir rapidement mais sans bruit vers un puits sous un saule pleureur,au fond du jardin des Hyûga.

Elle regarda de nouveau les environs pour enfin... se glisser dans le puits.

Ses semelles rencontrèrent la pierre froide. Elle attendit un peu avant de se diriger vers les parois de ce puits. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur les dalles froides et humides. Ses yeux fermés pour mieux percevoir les bruits,s'ouvrirent. Elle avança et se trouva sur un vaste terrain. Trois chemins s'offrent à elle. Et comme à chaque fois, elle prend la voie du centre,celui qu'elle prenait en tant qu'Hinata avec elle.

Elle arriva au bout du chemin. Elle avança dans la grotte cachée par les branches pleureuses.

Elle sortit et respira l'air pure de la forêt. Cette forêt est très dense. La nuit, elle peut être effrayante. Mais parfois, au clair de lune,elle paraissaient magique. C'est la forêt de Konoah.

Elle marcha,écoutant le moindre bruit mais cette fois-ci,ce n'est pas pour entendre les gardes s'éloignés ou s'approchés mais pour savourer la mélodie que lui offre la forêt endormie.

Notre peintre chantonna une mélodie simple et douce. Savourant encore un peu la paix que lui procure cet endroit,elle sortit des bois se dirigeant vers son atelier de cette nuit.

Elle a décidé de peindre le paysage d'un lac sur une aire de jeu pour enfant.

Le travail finit, elle le contempla un instant avant qu'un craquement de branche la sortie de sa contemplation.

Elle se retourna et la première couleur que ses yeux rencontrent, c'est le noir.

 **Voilà le chapitre ! C'est court mais normalement c'est plus long sauf que j'ai voulut conserver un peu de suspense donc j'ai coupé. Si vous voulez la suite,faîtes-moi culpabilisez ( si vous en êtes capables,bien sûr ) en reviews. J'espère qu'on se reverra ! Bye !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut la compagnie ! Je repointe le bout de mon nez par ici.**

 **Si je suis de nouveau là c'est parce que j'avais préparé ce chapitre mais je n'avais aucune motivation pour le faire donc je lisais d'autres fics et là ! Le drame ! Certaines de ces fics n'étaient pas terminés moi qui voulait la suite puis j'ai pensé aux lecteurs de ma fic et le reste du blabla.**

 **Donc bonne lecture ! (pourvu qu'il y ait encore des gens qui me lisent après tant de retournement de veste de ma parts)**

 **Disclaimer : Sasuke et Hinata + les autres que je vais utiliser ne sont pas à**

 **moi mais au grand et unique Masashi-sensai !**

 _Je vais répondre aux reviews laissés dans le chapitre précédant._

 _Cicidy : Désolé de t'avoir obligée à te déconnectée !_

 _En faite pour les points de suspensions , c'est parce que dans les livres,les auteurs mettent des points de suspensions alors j'ai voulu essayer …_

 _Vu que c'est Hinata qui descendait le puits je n'ai pas très détaillé mais sinon il est assez profond .Tu as tout compris pour le vaste terrain ! J'ai complètement oublié le mot souterrain T-T_

 _Je ne sais pas si Batman voudrait partager sa grotte avec une délinquante ( vu que faire des tags c'est un délit,ça fait d'Hina une délinquante )_

 _Le noir de la nuit ou celui de Sasuke ? Je me le demande bien... ;)_

 _Merci de continuer de me lire même après tous mes retournement de veste._

 _mouwahaha : Bien tenter mais ce n'est p_ _a_ _s très convainquant , il manque la fougue de la jeunesse ! ;)_ _merci de vouloir me lire._

C'était un chat ! Un chat au pelage noir. Ses pupilles verticales séparent en deux des iris couleur sang.

Elle s'approcha lentement pour ne pas l'effrayé et le prit dans ses bras. Elle rit doucement et murmura :

-Prise en flagrant délit par un chat !

S'approchant de son œuvre,elle prit une bombe de peinture et ajouta un détail sur son tag.

-C'est parf...

-Du vandalisme,coupa une voix rauque d'homme.

Elle ne se retourna pas de peur que l'inconnu voit son visage.

-Uwa,vient.

À l'entente de cet ordre le chat sauta et tomba à terre sur ses quatre pattes et se dirigea vers son maître. Il frotta sa tête sur la jambe de son maître.

L'artiste avait déjà entendu cette voix,même très récemment,mais pas moyen de s'en rappeler.

Sasuke n'arrive quasiment pas à le croire. Qui aurait cru que dès le premier jour ,il découvre Hina et seulement parce que le chaton qu'il a recueilli il y a une semaine voulait se promener ? Sûrement pas lui !

-Je suis assez déçu, dit Sasuke. Moi qui t'imaginais plus impressionnante que ça pour t'échapper de la vigilance des policiers mais ce n'est pas toi qui est hors du commun,c'est juste eux qui sont des incapables. Et toi,qui fais tout ceci,je n'en vois aucune intérêt. Après tout l'art ne sert qu'aux faibles,conclut-il.

Les deux dernières phrases tiqua Hina. Ce matin même Sasuke Uchiha avait dit la même chose. Sur tous les habitants de Konoha,il a fallu que la personne qui la découvre soit ce prétentieux Uchiha.

-Que tu sois déçu ou pas ce ne sont pas mes affaires,répondit-elle. Et puis, même si ils ne sont pas des enquêteur aussi talentueux que vous,essayer de les respecter !

-Et pourquoi je devrais respecter des gens qui sont inférieurs à moi ?

Hina arqua un sourcil. Jamais de sa vie entière elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un d'aussi vaniteux et hautain.

-Je m'ennuie énormément alors je te propose un défi que tu ne peux pas décliner sinon je révèle ta vraie identité maintenant,annonce Sasuke avec un air suffisant et un sourire narquois.

Cette fois-ci,Hina sourit,enfin un peu d'action dans cette vie monotone où seulement la nuit,elle s'amusait.

-Je t'écoute.

 **Voili voilou ! Enfin finit,ce chapitre qui m'a prit je ne sais combien de temps !**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai décidé une chose : je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic car j'ai trouvé des fics inachevés qui commençait bien mais qui ont été abandonné en cours de route,ça m'a fait ragé !**

 **Voilà tout ça pour dire continuer à me suivre certes je prendrai du temps mais je n'abandonnerai pas.**

 **D'ailleurs je vais faire de la pub pour moi-même. Lisez « Princesse » rédiger par mes propres soins.**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **P.S. : ce serai quoi le défi,à votre avis ?**


End file.
